Out of the Darkness
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: It was dark and dark and cold until the light came and the darkness claimed it. What really happened when Yuugi Motou finished the puzzle. YYY
1. Possession of the hikari

It was dark. Dark and dark and dark dark dark dark and it's always been dark. Black and black and confining and unseeing. Shadows and darkness and nothingness and silence.  
  
Oh yes, the silence. Dark silence. Dark dark dark dark dark dark.  
  
It liked to mock him. All the time. Minutes would turn into hours and hours into days and days into years and years into centuries and centuries into milleniums.  
  
Sanity and thought and memories and consciousness gone and gone and so far away and hanging right above his nose. Tantalizing and appealing and wanting and never having. Oh no, never having.  
  
It liked to hold what he wanted right above his head, show him his powers and memories and strengths and lock it up tight right in front of him.  
  
Angry. Oh yes, very angry too. Yelling and screaming and begging and pleading. Locked and bound in invisible chains and shadows and going slowly insane.  
  
It was cold. Cold and cold and arctic and glaciers covered his body and his mind and his heart and being. Locked and bound in chains and shadows and ice.  
  
So dark. Never could he see. Wandering years upon years in nothing but darkness and darkness and bereft of even death.  
  
But wasn't he dead? He had no body, just this conscious awareness of the dark and the dark and the cold and the silence. Yet he was dead. He was.  
  
Not.  
  
Some part was still alive, and some part could still feel.  
  
It pulled him from death. It pulled him from Hell and the demons and the writhing flames licking in anticipation for a new soul to devour and consume.  
  
He would scream and cry and threaten and yell. Why couldn't he have been left to die? Why couldn't he have been left to the flames to brood about his evil ways and his untimely death and his sorrows?  
  
No. He had to be bound and locked and tormented and yet entirely left alone.  
  
Hell would have been so much better than this.  
  
It always held him back. If he wandered too far the iron chains would wrap around him and cut and dig into his now pale flesh. Flesh that used to be tan. At least, more tan that it was now. Oh yes, cut and dig and slice and bite and so so so so so so cold. Always cold.  
  
Then he'd scream and pull and struggle and fight to pull at his hair with his hands that were still bound and bound and cold. So cold.  
  
So dark.  
  
Then a decade would pass and he would be allowed to wander again, crying and whispering and yelling again, then tired and tired and eventually sleep.  
  
Yes, sleep. Sleep finally would claim him and coldness and ice and the ever ever present darkness would wrap him up in its clutches and lull him into a dreamless sleep, forever hanging his memories and dreams and desires above his head and tantalize him and tease him and never never never never let him have them.  
  
No, not ever. Not yet.  
  
Wait, what's this? Warmth? Light? Stroking and feeling and so so so so so so soft?  
  
Eyes peering open, glittering and gleeming and covered in sleep.  
  
It was coming.  
  
Getting up and walking and treading ever ever so carefully. It was! Light! Warmth! Glimmering radiance and beauty and he couldn't even see more than that but it didn't matter.  
  
Running and running and arms outstretched, calling and screaming.  
  
"MINE!!!"  
  
Then the chains. Iron and cold and cold cold cold cold cold and dark around him. Blood pooling around him as he struggled and fought against.  
  
"MINE! GIVE ME IT'S MINE!!"  
  
Yes, mine mine mine mine mine. Writhing in constrainst and wanting freedom and wait.  
  
Yes, wait. Wait till it's finished. The gold peices sliding together peice by peice by peice. Brighter and brighter the light would become, warmer and warmer and yes.  
  
MINE.  
  
More struggling. Always the struggling. He wouldn't let this go. No, not this. Not this one. This one was his. He could feel it and see it and smell it and yes yes yes yes yes!!!!  
  
The puzzle would not let him have it yet. No, not yet. Wait till it's complete.  
  
Blood and coppery and sweat and fighting and tugging and let ME GO!!! MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!! MY LIGHT!!! MINE!!!!  
  
Then it was done. The very last and final peice pushed lovingly into place and he used every ounce of strength given him and pulled it inside. Yes. Mine now. Mine mine mine mine mine.  
  
* * * *  
  
Slowly, surely, one gold peice after another, shape finally taking hold.  
  
A puzzle. Simple simple little puzzle and yet it wasn't. Nope, not this one.  
  
This was was hard. Peices changing and shifting and fitting and molding into place. Genius after genius after genius tried and tried and tried to finish and solve and every single one suffered early deaths. Every single one.  
  
But no, not this time. This time it was the right one. The right mind and the right heart and the right soul.  
  
Well, half a soul.  
  
One left, glittery and bright and shiny and heavy in all of its golden glory and yes. Finally! All done!  
  
Then brightness, then darkness.  
  
The simple little bedroom of a teenager all gone and gone and now replaced by darkness and darkness and dark dark dark.  
  
Well, almost dark.  
  
Yes, he was the light in the darkness, his pale skin glimmering and glittering and shining and bright and pretty pretty alabaster.  
  
Then the shadows trapped him. Pulled him down and pushed him back and slid across the dark dark floor and covered in darkness.  
  
No, wait, more than darkness.  
  
It was himself.  
  
It was, right? Right.  
  
Then why did dark and radiant and deep crimson eyes meet his own amethyst? Strong, lithe arms entwined around him and a leg wrapped around his waist and sitting on the ground and hugging and hugging and petting and caressing.  
  
Nonsense rumbling and reverbereating around in his mind and his limbs and soothing and so right.  
  
:Mine, pretty pretty soft little light. Mine mine mine mine mine mine. . . .:  
  
Of course, in the dark, warmth and heat and fire was wafting and filling the empty void and brought with it sanity and thought and life and yes yes yes yes yes.  
  
:Mine, pretty little light. Mine mine mine.:  
  
:-Who are you?-: He asked, confused and curious and for some strange reason not afraid.  
  
:I am Yami, little light. My light. Mine. You belong to me now. Always and always and for ever MINE.:  
  
Holding the light to keep from falling off the edge, feeling the warmth and happiness as it radiated off of him in torrents. Forever bound and forever belonging and no longer in the darkness.  
  
The light falling into the embrace and feeling oddly loved and whole and still so very confused and right.  
  
So right.  
  
Forever bound, but no longer by the darkness. No, not anymore. The puzzle could no longer hold him here in the darkness and chains and fight against him and keep everything about him locked up.  
  
Bound in the light in the light in the darkness.  
  
Beautiful light looking up into radiant garnet orbs and soft soft hand up to a tanned cheek, eyes searching and questioning and yes.  
  
:-Mine?-:  
  
Smiling darkness and laughter and chuckling and so so warm now. :Yes, mine.: Tightened hug and hug and hugging and yum.  
  
It wasn't dark anymore. 


	2. Possession of the yami

He's beautiful, you know. Georgeous and pretty and strong and yummy. So so yummy. Sweet and powerful like sugar and nectar and ambrosia and yum.  
  
Tanned skin gleaming and bronze and tasting like the desert and dessert and drowsy sunsets swimming with colors.  
  
And you know what? He's mine.  
  
HAHAH!! That's right! He's mine!! All mine!! You can't have him!!  
  
You know, my friends say he's tainting me.  
  
I snort in their general direction.  
  
Fine, let him taint me. If it means hot wet kisses and sweet sweet nights all hot and steamy and cuddling and euphorua, taint away, baby!  
  
He's a lot shyer than he used to be. Since that day he flung himself on me and started absorbing my light, as he so eloquently put it, I think that some of my tendencies have rubbed off on him.  
  
Not much, mind you. He's still mean to others. He's still vicious and cruel and sinister and evil and laughing and cackling and insane. He still crumples souls and tortures evil minds that persue to hurt me and relishes in the taste of blood and the feel of a scream.  
  
But he's pretty, isn't he? Especially when he's like that.  
  
But no, he's a little better around me. Hehe. Me. Yep, only me. And you know why? Cause he's MINE! Mine! Or, as he sometimes says, 'Biaw'!  
  
I'll hug and pet him some nights and of course, my silly silly little darkness, he'll fight the temptation and the want and the need until he can't take it anymore. He's drawn to me like a moth to a flame. He can't get enough of me and my light and warmth and love that I have for him.  
  
He's all mine.  
  
He worries about getting me upset. All the time. He won't act until he's sure that it would please me and make me happy and makes sure that all of our passions are concealed within the night.  
  
Gods, so gorgeous. And he's all mine.  
  
Oh, wait a minute now. You think that I'm possessive? Ha! That's funny.  
  
My yami takes the cake there, pumpkin.  
  
I walked in from school one afternoon, and my yami came out, in a solid body, tackled me to the ground in front of all of my friends and well, the rest of the world fadded away as he bruised my lips with his own, memorizing the flavor of my mouth with that oh so talented tongue of his.  
  
My friends stopped offering to walk all the way home with me. I think it frightened them.  
  
Then again, when Seto tried to pull my beautiful yami off of me, things got rather ugly.  
  
Litterally.  
  
I'm afraid that Jou-kun's boyfriend ended up in the hospital for two weeks.  
  
I think my blonde friend is still mad at me, or my yami, or both of us.  
  
Whatever.  
  
It was kind of funny. Poor Anzu. Poor, poor Anzu. She broke down into tears. She had her eye on me for quite a while, actually. In fact, the day before I finished the puzzle, she asked me to go with her to her dance recital.  
  
Me alone.  
  
Feh. Not with my yami. Not my pretty, strong, pretty pretty yami.  
  
So what if he's violent. I'm sure you would be too, if you had to be bound inside of some gold relic for three thousand years. Trapped and teased and locked down and cold and unmoving. My yami said that the puzzle would not let him move from the chains it bound him in for the first two thousand years. Maybe it was two and a half.  
  
He has a hard time remembering.  
  
I would too, and so would you, surrounded by nothing but darkness. Darkness and cold and cold and dark.  
  
Hmm, not anymore.  
  
Innocence? Please, my yami took that ages ago. So guess what? I really am his! So ha! MINE!!  
  
Dark, strong, drunkening butter kisses, darring and bold and hungry and needy and covetous and yummy. Night after night writhing in the passions of lust and love and bound through a link that I never knew could exist, leather and shirts and pants and buckles ripped off faster than the blink of an eye or the flitter of a hummingbird's wings.  
  
Hn. Makes me giggle sometimes. The demands my yami gives me. 'Wear less clothes!' and things of the like. But that's only when he's struggling with the buckled leather.  
  
Would we really want to help it? Of course not! Why the hell should we? It's addicting! It's a drug and a high and I get so lost in the fact that his soul is cromprised of shadows and fits in so well with my own and pretty and rare and yet glimmering. I want it. I'm drawn to it. To him.  
  
He's mine.  
  
I know that I'd die without him. I would. Surely. Without him, all of that blasted light in my soul would consume and blind me and I would drown in it. I don't want to drown without him.  
  
He says that he'd drown in cold, dark shadows without me. Well, I certainly won't let that happen. Not ever. I won't loose him. I refuse. Out of the question. OUT!!!  
  
Don't you see? Don't you see this delicate balance we have? One would die without the other and the other would writhe in pain without the other.  
  
He's MINE!  
  
Why can't they see? Why not? It's so simple. To be as strongly bonded as we are, to need and hold and touch and soft so so so soft and pretty and I need him and he's mine! NO! Don't wipe the tears from my eyes! That's for my yami to do! My yami! Why can't they just leave us alone! Don't they see how we need each other? For gods sake, he belongs to me as much as I belong to him! MINE!!!  
  
We used to confine it to our soul rooms. Sometimes his, sometimes mine. Then it moved to the real world. My bedroom and mine alone. Only at night.  
  
But that's changing too.  
  
As time goes on, our bond is getting stronger. And harder to break. The shower is now one of his favorite places. I prefer the kitchen when no one is home.  
  
And you know what? I'm not even sure if grandpa knows.  
  
But I don't care if he does. He can't break the bond that my yami and I have. Not unless he want's to watch his grandson's casket be lowered six feet into the earth below.  
  
He's mine. He's mine and mine and he's always going to be mine.  
  
Know why we do it all the time? Really wanna know?  
  
There's a tug on my soul when he's out, when he's not as close to me as living or even unlivingly possible. Sometimes it hurts. Sometimes it's uncomfortable.  
  
Sometimes it's like someone reached inside and pulled out my organs. Other times it feels like every fiber of my body is trying desperatly to jump out of my skin.  
  
It depends on my mood, and his, and the length and time of our seperation. However short.  
  
And as time goes on, the pain increases when he's gone.  
  
Don't you see? We're happiest when we're one. So damn it, don't try and take that away! MINE!!  
  
Heh, bet ya didn't know I could go on for so long about him did you? Well, guess what.  
  
I can.  
  
But you can't.  
  
And you know why, don't you? Yes, I've drilled it into your head by now.  
  
He's mine.  
  
Mine.  
  
He's laughing now. That stupid thug, trying to hurt me and hit me and rob me and possibly molest me.  
  
Yami likes the taste of his blood, his red-stained hands now wrapping around me and filling my head with his blinding and intoxicating and drunkening scent and looking to see that I am pleased. Crimson eyes dancing with unhindered glee.  
  
Of course I'm happy. He's mine.  
  
He's beautiful, you know. 


	3. Stupid Little Mortal

Well, who would like a peek inside of the mind of a deranged little yami? Anyone? Anyone? This is what happens when Yami-no-Yuugi spends just a little too much time around Yami-no-Malik.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stupid little mortal. Stupid stupid stupid little mortal. What were you thinking? Well, TELL ME!! What was it?!  
  
Oh, that's right, you weren't thinking, were you? No, of course not. You couldn't have been. If you had, you would have known that you can't touch him. No, you can't! He's mine! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
Don't you see him right now? Don't you? Stop shivering like that and look at him!!  
  
Yes. He's pretty, isn't he? All shiny and silky and so so so so so soft. Buttery skin and his sweet sweet pouty lips. Softer than rose petals and sweeter than sugar and honey and all mine. Hmm. Mine mine mine mine mine.  
  
Damn it, agree with me! Say how pretty he is! Sat it!  
  
That's a good mortal. Yes, he is pretty, isn't he?  
  
Oh, now look at what you did! You got blood all over my leather! My hikari paid for this for me! Did you go and throw away my hikari's money like that? Well?! You did didn't you?! You'll pay for that!!  
  
For the love of Ra, stop shaking like that! You're making my hikari nervous!  
  
Oh, wait, he's smiling now. Isn't he pretty when he smiles? The sky lights up and suddenly everything is right with the world. Don't you look at him! Those smiles are for me! Not you! Not for you and your dirty eyes! How dare your vile being exist on this earth, being able to look at him when he smiles!?  
  
But he's happy. Yes, he's happy looking at me like this. Why? Because he's my light! Mine! His sweet little innocence and light and happiness are drawn to me and my darkness, because he belongs to me!  
  
That's right, stupid little mortal. He likes it when I get angry and become covered in the blood that you so clumsily spilled all over me. You know? It's almost funny. He says it looks good on me.  
  
Ha! I like you mortal. Funny, funny little mortal. You made my hikari happy. You made him happy with all of your blood.  
  
Oh, stop crying. You're not worthy to let me here your crying. Or him for that matter! DAMN IT, KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!  
  
Hn. That's better.  
  
Stupid little mortal. Stupid, stupid little mortal. Did you really think that you could touch him? That you could take that pretty little puzzle dangling from his neck? Well?!  
  
Did you really think that you could....._H.A.V.E._......him?  
  
Heh. You're going to die now, little mortal. Oh, yes. Dead dead dead dead dead dead.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You're pathetic little soul will rot in the realm of shadows! You're vile, unworthy being will forever be tormented with your unspeakable sin. If ever there wasn't a mistake to make in life, it would be to think that you're worthy of him. MY hikari.  
  
You see it now, don't you? You see the crazed passions burning up my crimson eyes, don't you? You're going to die. And I'm going to kill you. It's so simple, simple minded little mortal.  
  
Ra damn it, stop spilling your organs out on me! I don't want them! Their dirty! Just look at all of the dirt that they've picked up from the dirty little ground! How dare you show such atrocious things to my hikari!!!  
  
YES! WE ARE CRAZY!!!! CRAZY LITTLE FUCKERS THAT ARE GOING TO DELIVER YOU TO YOUR DOOM!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
I dont care how much I laugh! You, you stupid little speck of dirt beneath my foot, are going to die! So your opinion doesn't matter very much, does it? NO, IT DOESN'T!  
  
I don't know, what do you think, hikari? Should I _play_ with him first? Maybe we should string him up by his intestines before we leave.  
  
Of course, pretty little light. You don't care, do you? As long as I have my fun, and as long as I have you.  
  
But no. Little mortal. Little pile of vomit and bile and scum and mold. You're going to have the pleasure of having your very soul crushed within my hands. Oh, yes. It will be sweet. So very, very sweet.  
  
Almost as sweet as my hikari. But not quite.  
  
Oh, trust me! It'll be fun! It won't hurt me a bit! To feel your dirty little soul crushed into nothingness, feel the earth be just a little bit more cleaner with your absence. It'll be so much fun!  
  
Games are always fun, aren't they? AREN'T THEY?!!  
  
Yes, there's a good little mortal. Yes, they are fun. Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun.  
  
I like games. Hikari does, too. I'm not called Yugioh, King of Games for nothing now, am I? AM I?  
  
Feh. I've had my fun. You're going to die, and I'm going to go home with my hikari. End of story.  
  
Sayanora, stupid little mortal. Stupid, stupid little mortal.  
  
Just look at you. Bleeding all over yourself like that. Shaking and shivering and turning cold. You're thirsty now, aren't you? I thought so. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BLEED LIKE THAT!!!!! ALL OVER YOUR SELF!!!  
  
Now that, in my opinion, is funny. Funny, funny little mortal. HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
I'm going now. I want to go home. Your blood stinks. Smells like drugs and alcohol and Ra knows what else. You shouldn't do that to yourself, stupid little mortal. It's not good for you.  
  
Oh well, guess you're going to meet and early end anyway, won't you? Won't you?!! DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!!!!  
  
There's a good little mortal.  
  
Stupi, stupid little mortal.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Well, that's it for now. How'd you like? I think I like psycho Yami, how about you? 


	4. In the Heat of the Night

Well, lookey here, another chapter! Yeah!!!  
  
My view of what usually transpires at night in the bedroom.  
  
*WARNING* Just as a reminder, all children that are under the age of fourteen should probably leave. I really don't want to be the one responsible for permanent brain damage or mental scarring, as this story contains graphic scenes in select areas, and implies shounen-ai quite frequently. Thank you. *WARNING*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~* ~*  
  
Heat. Hot and sweet and alluring and cascading over trembling flushed skin. Tender kiss all hot and firey and wanting and hungry. Tasty and sweet and desperate. Light tumbling and falling and trapped and tangeld in the desire of the darkness.  
  
Ragged breaths. Pleading and begging, not knowing and wanting and needy. Sweet sweet union as it should never be, aching beauty and jealous possesion.  
  
Chiseled features glowing in the soft soft moonlight, whisperes from ages ago tumbling past petal lips, soothing and calm and interlaced with obsession.  
  
Rational thoughts long since out the window, crying and moaning and so so so good. Fingers clutching despereatly at silky shiny hair, nails dug frantically into supple pink skin.  
  
The night around them dark and silent, broken only by their passion filled cries, promising to hold their secret for eternity of eternities. Enveloping and embracing and protecting, shielding from prying eyes and jealous souls.  
  
Aching beauty. Bronze tanned skin, moist with sweat and shivering with desire, pressed flush against delicate frail alabaster. Desert god and angelic beauty. Eyes clouded over in blind lust and passions and sheer covetous greed dancing and swirling and glowing with. . .  
  
Want.  
  
Desire.  
  
Unity.  
  
The darkness craves the sweet sweet light, candy flavored and bursting with the taste of sugared strawberries and the light of the moon and the brilliant sun and the stars. Honey kissed sunsets and clean cotton sheets, scented breezes filled with summer warmth and radiant and always so very very giving. Always giving in to the desires of the darkness. Always setting with the sun, always claimed by nightfall.  
  
The light cannot get enough of the darkness. Alluring and sinful and sensual. The forbidden fruit that hangs from the golden tree. Spicy and intixicating, so easy to fall and tumble and loose one's mind and body and soul and forever sucumb to the night. The shadows. Offered protection, security and ease and bubbling with contentment, not realizing the murderous looks cast at others by the regal shadows, the dark that has laid claim over what it should not have.  
  
Beauty. Balance on the scales of life and death.  
  
The light alive and living, the dark dead but somehow still breathing.  
  
Hearts beating in unison. Blood rushing through viens in sync. Shared consciousness always holding and thinking and feeling the very same things. Body and mind and soul. One.  
  
Dark intermingling with the light intermingling with the dark. Perfection. Sweet, flawed perfection.  
  
Deep deep kiss desperate and yearing for completion, blood and rubies and gold and diamonds.  
  
Heat. Hot and powerful and strong. Wet and slippery and steamy. Sweet and sour and smooth.  
  
Euphoria and exstacy and pleasure and passions rolling like wildfires. The surge of power like thunder storms and the crack of lightning and the rumble of thunder. Vitality and invigoration and nirvanna.  
  
It's addicting. It a high and so easy to not realize their loss of control that they no longer care.  
  
Desperate. So very, very desperate for more. For it to never stop. Voids deep within the soul extinquished and puzzle pieces put back into place.  
  
A beautiful, flawless puzzle with two simple little peices. One light. And one dark.  
  
Uttered nonsense and possessive words, holdng and squeazing and wanting.  
  
Simple little word, rining out into the dark, still night.  
  
"Mine. . . ."  
  
Simple word, said with such vigor and such determination, such greed and passion and almost gluttony, husky and sultry.  
  
Nations will fall and lives will end, blood will spill and gods overthrown, just to keep the union. Just to taste those delicate lips once again.  
  
"Don't leave me. . ." Light's worst nightmare and greatest fear and greatest pain.  
  
"Mine. . ."  
  
Never leave and always want. Always always want.  
  
Seering kiss to seal the promise, always and forever one, together, never apart. The same promise made every night, and repeated every day, lingering and replaying and reminding.  
  
Who needs to breathe when they're complete? Who needs space when they've found what they're looking for?  
  
Beauty and passion. Light and dark. Lust and love. Desire and pleasure. Gold and silver. Opposites and clashing and perfect in their union, flawed and crips and clean and raw and honest.  
  
Passions of beauty born in the heat of the night.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed, hope it made scense. Ja! 


End file.
